Out of My Mind
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Lindsay and Danny are both determined to resist the tension between them. Who breaks first? R&R DL So this story is complete...stay tuned for the sequel! :
1. Chapter 1

**AN** Yup I'm on a Danny/Lindsay kick. What are ya gonna do? NeverMind is workin' the OC world at the moment so I figured I'd be the shipper...anyway let me know whay ya'll think...cause you know I'm obsessed with reviews. ;)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

**Out of My Mind  
**© Dream 2005

It was nothing.

She just passed by him in a doorway.

She had done that many times before, this time shouldn't be any different, but it was. This time she put hand up to his chest, in what was most likely an effort to keep the space between them, however it only caused him to look down at her hand then back up at her again. That was it; he figured that was when it happened.

It was different for her. She had loved the way the accent rolled off his tongue from the moment he introduced himself on her first day. He annoyed her to no end, seemed to always be competing with her, or something to that affect. But that didn't stop her from watching him whenever she could. This felt disconcerting, she didn't want to be attracted to this man, but she couldn't help it.

From the way he licked his lips when he was concentrating to the way he furrowed his brow whenever he was thinking or reacting to a suspect, she couldn't help it, she was gone.

The problem was, neither was willing to admit it and since they competed over a lot of things, who was more stubborn would prove to be their biggest endeavour.

* * *

"You really need to find a life Linds." Mandy said with a laugh.

Lindsay Monroe frowned as she locked the door of her apartment and looked through her mail, more bills, how boring. "Shut up."

Kicking her feet up on the couch Mandy continued to mock her sister, "I'm just saying, you've been in New York how long and you still call me every night and on the weekends.

"What kind of sister are you?" Lindsay complained, "You're supposed to encourage me and tell me how proud you are of me."

"You know I'm proud of you, you're the best big sister ever." Mandy lay it on thick, "That doesn't mean it isn't pathetic that you refuse to make friends."

"I have friends." Lindsay said defiantly.

"In New York Linds."

"Well if you have to get technical." Lindsay was grumpy, "Do you want to hear about my day or not?"

"I'm still in Montana at least I have an excuse to not have a life, so regale me." Mandy quipped, "Ooh wait, are you gonna talk about hottie again?"

Lindsay sighed, "Danny, his name is Danny."

"Otherwise known as hottie, you get this sigh in your voice when you talk about him and the way you describe him makes him sound dreamy." Mandy said wistfully.

"I do not sigh when I talk about him and he's far from dreamy. He's more like a royal pain in the butt." Lindsay said defensively.

"Who's nice to look at." Mandy added.

"Whatever…" Lindsay brushed over the topic like she always did and launched into the details of her day, trying to keep Danny out of them. She most definitely did not need her sister thinking that she felt anything but professionalism for the guy.

The thing is, he really was nice to look at.

* * *

"You need to find a life." Sheldon Hawkes stuck his head into one of the lab rooms.

Danny Messer looked up at his sometime partner and grinned, "Why would I want to leave the lab when it's ever so interesting here all the time?"

"I still maintain that when your daily goal is to piss someone off it means you're interested in her." Hawkes leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "In fact if you were six then you could push her in a mud puddle and be done with it."

"Push her in a mud puddle?" Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not interested in her, she needs to relax and quit sucking up to Mac."

"I think she's pretty competent and good at her job, you should cut her some slack." Hawkes pushed away from the door with his foot, "And you really need to get out more, why don't you go on a date?"

"Why the hell would you suggest me going on date with Lindsay?" Danny shot his head up again and just stared at Hawkes.

The man just laughed, "I was actually thinking about that Cindy chick you've talked about." He walked out of the room then tapped the frame with his fist, "Sure you aren't interested Messer sure you aren't."

Danny just glared at the empty door. He wasn't! Why would he be stupid enough to be interested in some hick who was constantly trying to prove herself to Mac? He had to admit that it was admirable how well she did her job. To be honest who was he to talk about proving things to Mac, he was constantly trying to do that and he was constantly coming up short. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, the only thing he was interested in was finishing this case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

The day did not start off well. First Danny stole the parking spot Lindsay was starting to know as hers. Next Lindsay decided to use the microscope in the lab that Danny always used. They were getting in each other's way every ten seconds and it was starting to grate on both of their nerves, but mostly Lindsay's. She had received a disturbing phone call early that morning that had started her day on the edge.

Backing up Lindsay slammed into a body, she sighed and turned, "Do you have to be everywhere I am?"

"It's your magnetic personality." Danny said with a sardonic smirk and leaned in, "I can't stay away."

She pushed him away from her and walked around him, "Learn." She snapped.

"Okay Montana, I'll bite," He crossed his arms and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that you being a pain means there's something wrong with me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, choosing to ignore his use of the nickname she hated.

He held his hands up, "All right, sorry, snapper. Pardon me for caring."

She grabbed her results out of the printer and walked passed him with a shake of her head, "Right, you care." She muttered and headed down the hall to share her findings with Mac.

His eyes followed the path she took. He sighed and silently went back to work. About twenty minutes later his beeper went off. He looked down, Mac's office; he cleaned up what he was working on, took off his lab coat and headed out.

"You beeped?" He said once he got to the office doors.

"I need you at a scene in Central Park," Mac was standing behind his desk, "Take Lindsay, she just finished a case."

Danny opened his mouth to protest. He really wasn't in the mood to be snapped at all day, but thought the better of it. Mac was rarely in an arguing mood and Danny didn't have a lot of luck to push these days. He nodded, "Right, what's the situation."

"Dead guy on a bench looks to be stabbed with a plastic knife." Mac said.

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like a man who kids?"

Danny had to smirk at that, "No, you really don't."

"Flack's meeting you at the scene, Lindsay's in the locker room." Mac sat down and shuffled some papers signalling that this conversation was over.

"Okay," Danny muttered.

Lindsay wasn't going to slam the locker like a pouting school girl, but did Mac have to keep pairing her up with Danny? The man drove her insane just by breathing!

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Danny commented as he leaned on the door of the locker room. He watched her pull her hair out from her jacket and bit his lip to stop his mind from going somewhere completely inappropriate.

Lindsay looked over at him biting his lip and licked hers. This was insane! She rolled her eyes, "The gods are not smiling on me today." She shut her locker and looked at him grimly, "Let's get this over with."

He looked down at her as she walked by him, "After you."

Because of emergency vehicles they had to park a couple of blocks away. So they walked in silence their eyes fixed in front of them when all of a sudden Danny pushed Lindsay into an arched doorway covering her body with his.

"Danny Messer what the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him because his body had knocked the wind out of her.

"Just don't talk for a second," He said against her ear both hands on either side of her head, "Look over my shoulder, do you see a guy with salt and pepper hair, a navy blue pinstripe suit and about four guys that could pass for goons?"

She didn't have a lot of room to move; both of their kits were at their feet, so she pressed her hands on his chest to give her some space then looked over his shoulder. Sure enough there was an older gentleman wearing what Danny had described and the four guys who looked like over the top bouncers. "Yeah I see him, what about him?"

"Just tell me when he's gone." Danny said keep his face buried in her shoulder.

Lindsay licked her lips and desperately tried not to think about the precarious position they were in. She watched the man be put into a limo and then the goons followed in another vehicle. When both were out of sight she pushed Danny away from her, "They're gone now could you give me my space?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked in the direction the vehicles had gone, "Thanks." He muttered reaching for his kit.

She watched him start walking toward the park again and quickened her pace to catch up, "I'm sorry at any point in time are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" She asked.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "No."

"No?" She was incredulous, "You just had me up against a building watching some man get into a limo and you aren't going to explain that?"

He quickened his pace, desperate to get to the scene and start working, "No." He said again.

She sighed; this was obviously going no where. Fine if he was going to be that way then she just wouldn't talk to him anymore. "I'll go find Flack." She said sharply and walked away from him.

Danny grimaced and watched her walk away; this was not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** Don't worry I'll go back to the plot points in the second chapter, consider them foreshadow at the moment. :)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

"So you have no idea why he did that?" Mandy asked that night.

"Not a clue," Lindsay sighed, "One minute we're walking to a scene the next I'm up against a wall." She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Mandy giggled, "Ooh, that must have been like slow glorious torture."

"How would you know? You don't even know what he looks like." Lindsay asked.

"By the fact that right now you didn't deny it," Mandy said with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I really, REALLY, hate how well you know me." Lindsay grumbled.

Mandy squealed with excitement, "So you are gonna admit you're attracted to him?"

"Nope," Lindsay said stubbornly.

"You're incorrigible."

"It's a gift."

Mandy switched gears, "So do you think he'll ever tell you what that was all about?"

"I'm almost convinced that will never happen," Lindsay said gravely, "Which makes me more curious."

"You never know he could surprise you."

"He could, but I'm not holding my breath."

* * *

She heard the knock on her door and looked over at her clock, what the hell? She pulled her gun out of the table by her bed and checked the peephole. Groaning she put the gun on her side table, unhooked the chain and opened the door, "What the hell Messer? It's 2am!"

He didn't say anything he just strode into the room and pushed the door shut by her head causing her to back up into it. His lips were hovering over hers; her eyes were closing when…

BEEEEPP!

Lindsay shot up in her bed searching frantically for the offending noise. Slamming her hand on the alarm by her bed, she ran a hand over her face and groaned. Oh this was just friggin' perfect. NOW she was dreaming about him!

* * *

Danny figured the best tactic to gloss over the incident in the doorway was to act like nothing was different. So the next morning he walked into the locker room and whistled, "Well then Montana, nice look."

She was pulling a blazer on which caused the blouse underneath to expose her belly a little. She blushed mentally slapping herself for letting her mind instantly jump to her dream from the night before, "Grow up Messer." She mumbled.

"Oh I'm all grown," He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I can see that, your ego's so damn big you can hardly fit it in the door." Lindsay smirked right back.

Hawkes walked by at that moment and overheard the last comment; he stuck his head in, "Large ego?" He looked over at Danny, "Is she talking about you again?"

Danny rolled his eyes at Hawkes, "Funny."

Lindsay smiled at the man, "Good to know I'm not the only one who noticed Sheldon."

"Oh every one notices Lindsay," He said with a grin, "Except Danny."

"Yeah, he just thinks he's all that," She continued, liking that the conversation was leading her away from thinking about Danny.

"Key words Lindsay," Hawkes leaned down to say loudly in her ear as she joined him outside the locker room, "He thinks."

She laughed and winked at Danny, "I like him, can I work with him more often?"

Danny glared, "No you can't because after today he will cease to be around and I'm CSI I can hide the evidence."

"He's cute when he's threatening." Lindsay observed before she could stop herself.

Danny just regarded her with a raised eyebrow a slow smile spreading on his face. With Hawkes there he wisely chose to gloss over that statement, for now.

Hawkes laughed, "Isn't he though? So Miss. Monroe, care to join me for sludge like coffee in the break room?"

She smiled at him, "Why certainly Mr. Hawkes. Bye Danny."

He just nodded in her direction them looked at his friend expecting a retort. He wasn't disappointed.

Hawkes hung back a bit longer, "See my boy that is how it's done."

"How what's done? I wasn't doing anything." Danny said defensively.

"That my friend was very apparent." Hawkes winked and headed down the hall.

Danny inhaled and exhaled slowly. Why did he all of a sudden have the urge to pull Hawkes into a headlock so he could fight him for Lindsay's attention? He hadn't thought like that since high school. This was getting ridiculous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

The dreams were getting ridiculous. Lindsay lolled her head from side to side in front of the coffee pot at the beginning of her shift. She blamed the recent dreams on the events surrounding Danny getting trapped in a panic room at a scene. She was concerned about him so that's why she was thinking about him. Right? So then why did the dreams have nothing to do with panic rooms or concern and really only dealt with Danny, a lot of Danny.

She groaned then grabbed her mug and poured herself a cup, "That didn't sound good, having a bad day already?"

Closing her eyes she counted to five then put on the best face she could and smiled at him, "It's early, the day has time to redeemed itself." She leaned against the counter and concentrated on gripping the mug she was holding.

"Good attitude." Danny reached around her to grab the pot of coffee.

His arm brushed against her side and she had to resist the urge to gasp. She moved away, "So do you know if there are any assignments today?" She asked as causally as possible.

He took a sip of his coffee, "We get a rape and murder up in suburbia, it's pretty brutal."

"We?" She indicated, "you and I?"

"Uh yeah, that's usually what's meant by we. Why? Does this bother you?"

"Oh no," She shrugged, "You aren't gonna get yourself locked in the cellar or anything are you? Cause I don't think I'd try as hard as Stella to save you."

He gave her a look, "Those jokes aren't gonna get old any time soon are they?"

She walked by him and smacked his arm, "I wouldn't count on it. I'm driving."

"Why are you driving?" He asked following her out of the break room.

"Cause you might panic." She grinned.

He groaned and sighed, "Damn you're on a roll aren't you?"

She just laughed and took the keys from the ring. That's it Monroe, keep it light and you won't think about how damn sexy he looked in your dream last night. She thought to herself.

* * *

Danny had the sheet from the rape and murder hanging in one of the examining rooms. He had his arms crossed; he was regarding it, looking at the cast off pattern, and voids in the blood pool.

Lindsay came into the room and tried not to enjoy the pensive look on his face. This was getting more insane by the day. Really, these dreams were taking over her conscious thought as much as her subconscious. In fact one of them even occurred in this very room. She was quite certain, not that she had been paying attention to the room at all in her dream.

He regarded her out of the corner of his eye, "You staring at me or the sheet?"

"The sheet of course," She scoffed trying to cover up.

"Of course," He didn't say anything but he really did enjoy it when she blushed and darted her eyes around trying to avoid his gaze. He couldn't let his mind go there at the moment though; they had a pretty serious case to think about. He nodded toward the sheet, "How tall are you?"

"5'3 why?" She asked.

"The vic was around that height. The sheet is exactly as it was on the bed, stand here for a sec would you?" He asked, "I want to figure out where some of these voids came from."

She did so. Keeping her arms crossed she looked at him, "Now what?"

He was thinking, he looked around at the blood then back where she was standing, "Uh, there's a void up over your head here, so I think she must have been pinned."

Lindsay was seeing where he was going with this so in full work mode she looked over her head, "Where were her arms? Like this?" She raised both arms.

Frowning Danny shook his head, that didn't look right. Coming forward he reached for her arms and positioned them in line with the void. He adjusted his hand on her wrists till it lined up. "So if I'm subduing you with my right arm where would I put my left?"

Looking on either side of her waist Lindsay noticed something. "By myright hip." She instructed.

He put his had down splayed out, "Like this?"

She shook her head still looking at the void, "It doesn't look right."

"Let me see." He kept hold of her wrists and looked down, "My thumb, there's no place for my thumb." He said.

"So does that mean his thumb was on her?" She asked looking up.

He looked at her and shook his head, "Nah cause look if I put my thumb on your hip, it's awkward, I'd want leverage."

She nodded, "Right," She licked her lips, realization slamming into her, "Leverage."

Seeing her lick her lips drove him straight back into reality as well. The position they were in couldn't have been more precarious, "Uh." He started to say, although for some reason he didn't actually move.

She didn't either, just stared at him, momentarily forgetting where she was, why she was there or if it had any relevance at all.

Then someone cleared their throat.

Both leapt apart like the other was on fire, causing Lindsay to back into the sheet. Danny had to reach for her so she didn't completely fall over.

Hawkes and Stella just regarded them with bemused expressions. Stella smirked, "Okay I believe you."

"I told you," Hawkes said with a grin, "It's obvious."

Both Lindsay and Danny made sure to be a good couple of feet away from each other and regarded their hands intently.

Neither could catch their breath properly, apparent only to their extremely amused co-workers.

* * *

**AN** Oh yeah, I got the idea from a Sara/Grissom moment in season four of Vegas in case the scene looks familiar to you. :) Hope it works for ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** Just as an FYI I, Dream, am going home for the holidays tomorrow so the updates aren't gonna be frequent for awhile...that said enjoy this chapter...I have an idea where this is going...it should be fun. :)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

"Let me guess," Mandy said that night, "More drama with hottie."

"I really wish you'd stop calling him that," Lindsay said with a sigh.

"I would if you would tell me you didn't think he was hot." Mandy prompted.

Lindsay licked her lips in spite of herself, "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me and you know it." Mandy laughed, "So tell me what sort of thing happened today?"

"It was by accident, we were working a case…"

"You were working the case by accident?"

"No what happened WHILE we were working the case was by accident, don't interrupt me it's rude."

"Right, sorry Ms. Etiquette."

Lindsay had to laugh, "Do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Desperately."

"Okay so we're recreating this scene…" Lindsay went on to describe the scenario that had ended with Sheldon and Stella exchanging quips. There was silence when she was done, "Uh, so now is the time to talk."

Mandy finally sighed, "Oh my good lord I don't even know the man and I can feel the pheromones from here."

"Stop it." Lindsay blushed and was glad her sister wasn't there to see it.

It didn't matter. "Stop what? If you're that much closer to him you must be radiating heat, especially if his body was…" She sighed, "I hate living life vicariously through you it's depressing."

"Mandy!" Lindsay exclaimed, "All I do is go to work and come home, my life is hardly overly exciting."

"You know it would be if you'd just jump onto that Italian Stallion."

"Oh you did not just say that." Lindsay burst out laughing, "Come on Mandy that's not fair I gotta work with the guy."

Mandy giggled, "You know you were thinking it."

"N-n-not with t-t-the title." Lindsay stuttered trying desperately to stop laughing.

"That's it I think you need a visit from your little sister." Mandy said out of no where.

That sobered Lindsay up, "What? Seriously?"

"Hell ya, you aren't gonna realize a dang thing while I'm still here in Montana and you're being pressed up against building's and evidence by a hot co-worker. It appears the only way this will work is if I come out."

"What will work? Mandy you know I love you and would love to see you but I don't think…"

"Pshh, you thinking too much is what's gonna consistently stop you from getting this guy."

"I don't want to get this guy!" Lindsay was exasperated.

"You are gonna give yourself a damn ulcer with that denial."

"I'm not in denial I just…" Lindsay trailed off and desperately searched for another topic, "Bill called." She blurted out.

That calmed Mandy right down, "What? You mean former Deputy Sheriff Bill? The butt wipe that tried to get you fired because you wouldn't sleep with him to get promoted, that Bill?"

Lindsay grimaced she really should have picked a more neutral topic, "Uh yeah, a few weeks back. On the day…uh…you know with the archway story."

Mandy let it slide that the memory coincided with yet another Danny story, "Lindsay you have a retraining order out against this man. He should not have your number, let alone call you."

"He's in town." She whispered.

"I'll be there tomorrow." Mandy exclaimed, "And you better damn well tell your boss, or hottie, anyone from work before I get there or you'll regret it." She hung up without a goodbye already logging online to book a plane ticket.

Lindsay stared at the phone and sighed. "Well there you have it." She whispered, "One less secret I have from the team."

* * *

Bill called again that night. Lindsay figured karma was just not her thing. She didn't answer the phone, expecting that it was him. She was right; he left a message on her voice mail, which proved to be the start of his downfall.

_Linds, you can't avoid me. You know I'm gonna find you and bring you back where you belong. I wouldn't have tried to have you fired if you played fair…don't stay away from me too long or I may be persuaded to take extreme measures._

Mac and Stella listened intently to the message for the third time. Lindsay had come into work the next day and asked to speak to both of them. Bill calling again pushed her over the edge, this needed to end and she would need help ending it, as much as she hated asking for help.

"Extreme measures?" Mac asked. "Has he become violent before?"

Lindsay shook her head, "No, even when he came onto me. It was actually kinda dorky. Until these phone calls I just figured he was some insecure guy with a big crush."

"This sounds like more than a crush to me Lindsay." Stella said seriously, "He may not have been violent before, but he sounds pretty desperate to me. Have you seen him at all?"

"Well, no, I," Lindsay paused, "I kinda hadn't thought it had gotten to the point where he would actually be in New York."

"He might not be here yet, but it sounds like that might be the next step." Mac mused, "Listen I have some contacts in Montana I'll call and see what I can get on this guy."

"Thanks Mac, I don't want to be a bother but…" She trailed off.

Mac smiled, "Its better that you tell us sooner then later."

Lindsay stood, "Still, I appreciate the effort."

"Of course." He nodded then glanced at the door.

Knowing that meant he wanted to talk things over with Stella she took that as her cue, "I'll uh get back to my case work now."

"Danny should be waiting for you in the break room." Stella said, "You need to go back to the scene and process the guest room, apparently a rape happened there last year, same vic, might be the same guy."

Lindsay nodded, "Okay thanks."

"He's gonna be curious." Stella warned with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know," Lindsay blushed and looked down, "I'll tell him."

He met her on her way out of the office having grown tired of waiting, "Okay what's going on?" He asked glancing at Mac and Stella before the two of them walked to the elevators.

"Apparently we're going back to the scene." She said evasively.

He hit the emergency stop button and put both arms on either side of her waist making her look at him, "What was the meeting for Linds?"

She raised an eyebrow at him that was a very familiar nickname for him to use. Only her nearest and dearest called her that and she didn't want to admit just yet that she enjoyed how it sounded when he said it. She tried another tactic, "Who was the guy in the pinstripe suit?"

He sighed, he knew this had been coming and it was scary but he figured he could trust her with it. It wasn't a big deal anyway. "My dad, we don't talk, I was avoiding an awkward moment."

She knew there was more, but decided to find that out at later date. "By creating one with me in an archway?" She asked shifting a bit; he was really quite close to her.

He smiled at her slightly, "I'd rather be in an awkward moment with you than him, trust me." He got sombre again, "Your turn."

She sighed and started absent mindedly fidgeting with the lapels of his suit jacket, "A guy from back home has been calling me lately. He was sketchy to begin with, but now it's starting to get downright creepy. My sister forced me to tell Mac about it cause she's worried about me."

He regarded her for a moment then stepped away and started the elevator again, "Your sister's smart." He said, "You can regale me with details on the way."

She nodded mutely. When did her and Danny share stuff about each other and get along without argument? More importantly, why hadn't she pushed him away when he had been so forcibly close to her?

All Danny could think about was her playing with his jacket. How in the world did she manage to make such a cute nervous action look so damn sexy?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** Yup I can be influenced. ;) Ya'll wanted more...so here's more. I'll try to get more done while I'm on holiday, but I hope this will tide you over...although it might just make you more curious. Whoops. :)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

She moaned against his lips and pressed herself closer so her body was completely flush with his. His fingers were entangled with her hair; he couldn't even begin to comprehend how good she tasted…

"…degrees today with a cloudy period this mor…"

Danny's hand slammed down on his alarm. He sat up and ran a hand over his face. "Just concerned," He reasoned to himself. "That's all."

Then why couldn't he get the desire to know the texture of her mouth out of his head?

* * *

"You look tired." He observed when he got to work that morning.

She yawned before taking a sip of her coffee, "My sister Mandy arrived last night, we had to catch up."

"Ah yes, priorities." He poured himself a cup.

"More hers then mine believe me." Lindsay sighed; Mandy had a full agenda now that she was there. If Lindsay could help it there was no way Mandy was meeting Danny, she didn't want to think about the repercussions of that.

He left the comment alone although curiosity tickled the back of his mind. "So you ready to go back to the house, hopefully for the last time?"

She nodded, "Better get it over with today."

Flack met them at the house; he had some extra questions for the husband. He asked Danny to help him with that so Lindsay went upstairs to go through the study this time. She was sitting in the desk chair looking through the contents of the desk when she heard a noise in the bathroom off of the study.

She was going to call out when she saw him, "Bill!" She exclaimed.

He was holding a knife yet he had a concerned look on his face, "Who's the guy that came with you?" He asked, "I've seen him with you before."

"He's a co-worker. Bill you aren't supposed to come near me." She tried to keep the calm in her voice.

His head shook slightly, "Not supposed to, supposed to, who says?"

"I'm pretty sure a judge said."

"Don't," He pointed the knife at her, "don't make fun of me."

"I-I'm not," She held her hands up, "What are you doing here Bill?"

He looked at her as though stunned that she would ask, "I came for you of course."

"We're not together Bill." She said evenly.

"You're mine." He said aggressively. He advanced toward her slowly.

She was backing up into a corner and desperately running out of calm. "No I'm not." She managed.

Danny was coming up the stairs; he almost called out to Lindsay when he heard a man's voice. "You know you belong to me."

His eyes widened, he didn't want to pull out his gun unless it was absolutely necessary so he slowly crept down the hallway toward the study. He managed to angle himself behind the man yet still be in Lindsay's view.

She saw him and desperately wanted to call out but managed to keep her eyes trained on Bill, "I don't belong to anyone." She said a little more confidently.

Okay, Danny thought,the guy only had a knife, if he got close enough he could surprise him and hopefully get the weapon out of his hand.

Bill sighed, "Well we can't discuss it here can we? You're going to have to come with me."

"No." Lindsay said defiantly.

"I don't want to have to make you Lindsay but I will." Bill was advancing faster.

It was now or never. Danny ran into the room and grabbed the wrist that held the knife. Unfortunately Bill had a firm grip and arched his arm back in surprise, stabbing Danny in the gut slightly as they wrestled.

"Don!" Lindsay called for Flack as she ran forward to help Danny subdue Bill.

He didn't feel the pain right away instead he was angry the guy had ruined a perfectly good shirt. He disabled Bill and pushed him to the ground with his knee in the man's back.

Flack sprinted up the stairs and into the room in enough time to hand Danny some handcuffs and help him pull the man up, "I don't know you and already I don't like you." Flack said into Bill's ear. "Danny? Are you okay?" He saw the blood seeping onto his friend's shirt.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll just need stitches."

"I'll call the paramedics they should be here soon." Flack said then sneered at Bill, "You come with me genius."

Lindsay pulled gauze from her kit and put pressure on the wound as she urged him into a chair, "You're an idiot." She muttered.

"You're welcome." He said with a laugh.

She shook her head trying to maintain composure and concentrated on stopping his bleeding. "It doesn't look that bad."

"Hey," He put a hand on her arm.

She didn't look at him just his wound.

He took the gauze with his right hand and held down on the wound then touched her face with his left, "Hey," He said gently, "You okay?"

Finally she gave him eye contact and shook her head slowly desperately trying to keep the tears from coming.

He stood with only a slight wince and put his free arm around her, "It's okay to be upset you know." He said into her hair.

She stiffened, for a moment, at the contact then relaxed and leaned on his chest a bit. She put one arm around his good side and the other up on his chest, "Why do I always attract losers?" She asked more to herself than him.

He chuckled, "Ah we aren't all losers." He said without thinking then clamped his mouth shut hoping she didn't catch his little slip.

She caught it though, loud and clear and her breath stopped in her throat. She was just about to say something when two paramedics clamoured noisily up the stairs.

Lindsay and Danny had stepped apart by the time the two men got into the room. "Ah damn Messer." The one paramedic joked.

"Shut up Nick." Danny said good naturedly, "It's not that bad."

After the paramedics stitched him up Danny insisted that he was fine enough to return to the lab. He said he had an extra shirt that he wanted to change into.

Lindsay drove them in silence then looked over at him, "I didn't thank you." She said.

He looked at her and smiled, "No you didn't."

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"No problem, except…" He trailed off.

She got nervous, "Except what?"

"Well I got stabbed you know."

She regarded him curiously, "Uh, yeah I know."

"I figure since I got stabbed defending you, the least you could do is eat a meal with me." He raised an eyebrow at her, "And don't use going back to the lab as an excuse this time, cause I'm not asking for it to be now."

She blushed and concentrated on the traffic in front of her, "Oh- uh kay."

* * *

"He said what?" Mandy exclaimed as soon as Lindsay had retold the whole situation to her that night. "And then you said what!"

Lindsay laughed, "You aren't at all interested that Bill showed up and was arrested. All you care about is what Danny said."

"Yeah well, Bill is arrested so why waste our breath." Mandy said with a smile, "Now this Danny character just keeps getting more interesting. How was the hug?"

Lindsay still couldn't believe he had been so tender. She was absolutely stunned that this was the same guy who had initiated her so thoroughly during her first week.

"That good huh?" Mandy just watched her sister with a smile, "You do realize that I will not leave this city until I meet him?"

"It's starting to become scaringly apparent to me." Lindsay mused.

"Well since you've agreed to share a meal with him, the least he could do is pick you up here." Mandy said definitively.

* * *

"You're going on a date with Lindsay!" Hawkes exclaimed as Danny finally listened to Mac's orders and got ready to leave for the day.

"It's not a date really," Danny defended himself. It still sorta stunned him that it had happened at all. He hadn't intended to ask her out in the car, it just sort of came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Hawkes smirked, "You're both getting dressed up right?"

"Uh, kind of."

"You're picking her up?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You'll most likely pay?"

"Yeah." Danny was dreading the end of this conversation.

"You think about kissing her."

"Y…hey!" Danny stopped himself but it was too late.

Hawkes burst out laughing, "Oh it is so definitely a date."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** Yup it's true I am influenced by all of your lovely reviews. How can I not write more when you all ask so nicely? ;) So I hope this was worth the wait...ya'll let me know all right:) 

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

Danny showed up at Lindsay's place a couple of minutes early. He was slightly disconcerted and wildly amused by the woman who answered the door. She looked him over in a way that made him feel; well it was certainly more overt than Lindsay that's for damn sure. "Yup I was right." She said and moved aside to let him in.

"I take it you're the sister." He said with an amused smile.

She winked at him, "Yeah, you can call me Mandy. You must be the hottie."

He shook his head and merely chuckled, "You can call me Danny."

"If you insist," She said with a dramatic sigh, "Make yourself at home, I'll go get her."

He just nodded and started wandering around the living taking in the framed pictures on the bookshelf and looking at what she might be reading these days.

Mandy walked into her sister's bedroom and smacked her. "Ow," Lindsay looked at her, "What was that for?"

"Why in the name of heaven have you NOT jumped that man yet?" Mandy hissed, "Are you stupid?"

Lindsay's stomach did a quick flip, "I work with him! Jumping isn't part of the job description."

"Well it should be," Mandy sighed, "Cause dang."

"Behave," Lindsay warned.

"Only if you promise not to, now don't keep the man waiting. You look particularly scrumptious I can't wait for his reaction."

"Okay you know how you said I need to find a life?"

"We're not talking about me now come on."

Danny was looking at a framed picture of Lindsay with three other women that he presumed were best friends. It looked a couple of years old, Lindsay was laughing. He couldn't recall ever seeing her laugh like that, she was always so serious at work. He scared himself cause he was already trying to figure out a way to make her laugh.

She cleared her throat, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He turned around and just stared at her. She was, damn. He inhaled slowly; much to Mandy's delight, blinked a couple of times and said, "You should dress like that more often."

"Oh right I'm gonna process a scene in these jeans." Lindsay scoffed, although she blushed at the comment, "Squatting, amongst other things, is not an option."

He licked his lips and shook his head, "Well then I should see you outside the lab more often, cause damn."

Mandy giggled, "You two are walking sexual tension you know that right?"

Both had completely forgotten she was there, they both slowly turned to look at her. "Uh, we were going?" Lindsay prompted.

"Right," Danny nodded, "Come with me. Are you sure she's gonna behave?" He asked with a smirk at Mandy.

"As long as you two…" Lindsay clapped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"She'd better if she knows what's good for her." She jumped back when Mandy licked her hand, "That's gross."

"Go, get out of here both of you and I don't want to see either of your faces, although yours is rather pleasant," She smiled at Danny who just shook his head and laughed, "for a long time." She ushered them to the door.

Once they were in the elevator Danny looked over at Lindsay, "So your sister is umm…forward."

"Forward is putting it mildly." She smiled with a shake of her head.

"She is the polar opposite of you." He observed.

Lindsay walked out of the elevator and looked over her shoulder, "You think you have me all figured out don't you?"

"Completely," He smirked.

She shook her head and walked back toward him. Grabbing the lapels of his jacket she pulled him to her, "Then I gave you too much credit." She said very close to his face then stepped back, "So where are we going?"

He inhaled and exhaled slowly then licked is lips, "Uh a restaurant a friend of mine owns."

"Good I'm starving."

"Danny!" An older gentleman greeted him once the two of them arrived, "I have a quaint table in the back, just for you!"

"Thanks Carlos," Danny gave the man a one armed hug, "This is Lindsay."

"Ah me," The man took her hand and kissed it, "What is a beautiful gem like you doing with the likes of this one?"

"I've asked myself the same thing many times since we left my apartment." She said with a wink at the older man.

"Charming!" Carlos exclaimed with a smile, "I like her."

"I did too until that last comment." Danny grinned as the man lead them through the restaurant.

She managed to pretend that she didn't hear him, mainly cause she wasn't ready to admit that she liked it. "This place is absolutely adorable," Lindsay gushed as Carlos sat them down.

"Oh, for you tonight all drinks are free." He smiled.

"Well then we'll have your best wine." Danny said.

The older man chided him with a twinkle in his eye, "I said for her it's free, for you it's double."

"Yeah you're a regular comedian," Danny laughed.

"Wine for two coming right up," Carlos left.

"How do you know him?" Lindsay asked.

"I mentored his grandson for a bit, he's taken a liking to me since then."

"You? A mentor?"

"What you can't see it?"

"Nah, it makes sense."

"How?" He was confused.

"You've probably got a sketchy past, you mentor to make up for some juvenile thing you may have done as a kid," She shrugged, "That's how."

He regarded her with his head tilted to the side, "You are a very intriguing woman Lindsay Monroe."

"That," She smiled, "Is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Stick around; I can come up with more."

She picked up her menu, "Well I'm still hungry, so I have no plans to go anywhere soon."

"Good," He looked over his menu. Carlos arrived then with the wine, after he had poured and left with their orders Danny looked at her quizzically, "What do you miss most?"

She was a bit shocked by the question, "From back home?"

"Yeah."

There didn't need to be any thought she knew exactly what it was, "The sky." She said.

He gazed at her with a smirk, "In case you hadn't noticed we have sky in New York too."

"Yeah but you have to look at it with buildings and smog clouding your view. There is nothing like watching a sunset or sunrise on a huge horizon doted with distant mountains." She said wistfully.

"So then why did you leave?"

"The sky isn't remotely gorgeous enough to keep me there." She said firmly, then switched gears "And you know with that whole Bill thing…"

"Which got me stabbed," He interjected with a smile.

"Which got you stitches," She returned his smile, "I think I've done enough confessing to you lately. I also think it's about time you explained to me why you needed to push me up against a building to avoid being seen by your father."

Danny leaned forward and smiled at her in a way that made her extremely nervous, "What makes you think I didn't just want to have you up against a building?"

She was going to maintain her composure if it killed her, and at the rate her heart was beating it just might. "You're avoiding the question."

He sighed, "I don't have anything to say to him and I'm done with him trying to make me feel guilty by saying I've abandoned the family."

"Why would he say that?" She was insanely curious and didn't care that he could tell.

His smile was disarming, "That my dear is way more than I'm willing to divulge at this point in time."

"Fine remain a mystery."

"Fine, I will."

Carlos returned a few minutes later to bring them their orders; after that the conversation stayed light. They talked about their years at school, what got them into forensic science and various bits of office talk.

* * *

Three hours later Lindsay walked into her apartment with a half smile on her face and a far away look in her eye.

Mandy was sitting on the couch watching TV, but promptly turned it off when she saw her sister, "Tell me that you kissed him, please dear god in heaven tell me you kissed him."

Lindsay shook her head, "I didn't kiss him."

Mandy groaned and threw her face into a couch cushion to scream, "You are a friggin' coward! I can't believe…"

Flopping down on the couch next to her sister Lindsay clamped a hand over her mouth again. "He kissed me."

Mandy's eyes widened as she pushed the hand away, "And you're telling me details right?"

Lindsay nodded.

_A few minutes earlier_

Getting out of the car Danny walked Lindsay to the front of her building. She pulled out her keys and looked down, "I have to begrudgingly admit that I had a good time."

He chuckled, "Thanks for the compliment Montana. I think I'm wounded, oh wait I AM wounded thanks to your stalker."

Lindsay reached out slowly and ran her hand gently over his stomach and then the gauze that covered his stitches, "You didn't have to be the hero you know."

He looked down at her hand then back at her, she was finally giving him eye contact, "Sure I did," He said with a shrug, "I hate getting used to new partners and I've finally taken a liking to you."

She kept her hand there and brought the other one up to rest on his arm. She smiled when he followed suit and put both of his hands gently around her waist pulling her closer to him, "Just a liking?" She asked.

"Yeah well I'm slow at admitting things so that's all you're getting out of me for the time being." He said while watching her hands as they ran up his chest and around his neck.

"That's fine with me." She whispered not breaking eye contact with him, just waiting.

He inhaled and licked his lips. He shouldn't be doing this but at this point he really could care less about what he should and shouldn't do. Slowly he bent down and kissed her. She met his mouth eagerly pushing her body up against his. Yup, he was right, she tasted fantastic.

A few moments later she had to giggle. "What?" He asked, quite breathless.

She reached down and grabbed the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer, "It seems you have me up against a building." She said against his mouth.

He laughed, "That was my plan all along." He kissed her lightly as he spoke.

She pulled back slightly, "Brilliant plan," And then traced his lips with her tongue before kissing him again.

"OH DAMN!" Mandy squealed, "See I KNEW I had to come out here before anything would happen."

Lindsay grabbed a pillow and smacked her sister with it, "You being here had nothing to do with it, besides we're co-workers, nothing can come of this."

"Yeah okay," Mandy scoffed, "you go right ahead and convince yourself of that."

* * *

Danny was a little freaked out. In fact that wasn't true, he was a lot freaked out. When had this happened? He shouldn't be going out on dates and kissing his co-workers! This wasn't right damnit! Mac would not approve, he really wouldn't and Mac would find out, he always did. So why was he already trying to figure out a way that he could see her again. Oh damn this was not good, this was so NOT good! 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** Okay all of you reviewers have WAY too much control over me...cause I shouldn't be writing this so fast...but I swear to you it just keeps coming out! LOL I hope this is a fun read for you...cause it was a blast to write. ;)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

Mandy walked into the building that coincided with the work address she'd found for Lindsay. She determined that at 2:30 her sister probably still hadn't had lunch and that as long as she was in New York she needed to help Lindsay get sustenance.

Plus she was insanely curious about where the woman worked.

She headed into the building and was confused by the wall describing what was on the different floors. She fingered the visitor pass that Lindsay had got for her, you know, just in case.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked her.

She turned and looked at him with a smile, "Yes I'm looking for my sister and you are?"

He stretched out his hand and returned her smile, "Dr. Pino, I'm the medical examiner at the morgue. You can call me Marty."

"Well then Marty, I'm Mandy," She looked him up and down, "remind me to die and get examined here."

He chuckled, "I'll do that. Now tell me, who is your sister?"

"Lindsay Monroe."

"Ah," He raised his eyebrows, "I'm going up to their lab right now I'll escort you."

"This appears to be my lucky day." She said with a grin following him into an elevator.

"Mine too." He laughed.

They got off and were hardly down the first hallway when they ran into Flack, Hawkes and Danny just as Marty's beeper went off. "I have to go; it was nice meeting you Mandy these three can take care of you."

She nodded at him then let out a low whistle, "Damn I now have a whole new appreciation for law enforcement."

Danny laughed, "Do you have a witty comment for every situation?"

She flashed him her winning smile, "Yes, that one was filed under what to say when running into hot cops. I've been waiting for a chance to use it."

"Wow," Flack shook his head, "Danny, who's your friend?"

"Oh, Don Flack and Sheldon Hawkes this is Mandy Monroe." He introduced them.

"Lindsay's sister," Hawkes observed as he shook her hand with a smile.

"Yup, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I think I might move to New York." She said with a grin as she shook Flack's hand next, "I like the view." She unabashedly appraised him with her eyes.

He smiled at her, "I hear the view in Montana is rather spectacular."

"That depends on where you're looking," She winked at him.

"Okay as soon as you are done verbally copulating with Lindsay's sister we do have some crime to solve." Danny smirked at Flack then looked at Mandy, "She's in the lab third from the left down this hall."

"Thanks hottie." Mandy smiled, "It was quite the pleasure meeting you both." She addressed the other two men who were smiling wildly at what she had called Danny.

"Will we see you around?" Hawkes asked.

She grinned at him, "Oh probably, bye boys." She walked down the hall.

"Blink you two." Danny said rolling his eyes as they watched her leave.

"She is like the polar opposite of her sister." Flack observed.

"Oh I think you might be selling Lindsay short," Hawkes said with a look at Danny, "Wouldn't he?"

Danny cleared his throat, "Uh, I wouldn't know, don't we have a scene to go to?"

"They had a date the other night." Hawkes explained to Flack as they got on the elevator.

"Really?" Flack said, "You and Monroe huh?"

"We're not talking about this," Danny said firmly the watched his friends exchange a look; "We're not!" He reiterated.

* * *

Mandy leaned on the door and watched her sister work just waiting till she looked up and saw her. "Mandy!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"You haven't eaten have you?"

"Well, no but this is an important case."

"And keeling over from lack of nutrients always helps an important case?"

"Stop it, you sound like mom."

"Yeah well somebody has to. By the way," She walked into the lab, "How do you stop from getting whiplash with all the tasty walking around here?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Would you stop talking about my co-workers, my friends, as though they were a meal of some sort?"

"Can't help it," Mandy said unapologetically, "They're just that attractive."

"You really need to find yourself a boyfriend," Lindsay said with a sigh then saw her sister's face, "Back home, in Montana," Mandy's smile grew wider, "Nowhere in New York, stay away from them."

"Why are you so nervous Linds? It's not like I'd go after your cop."

Lindsay's eyes widened and her face resembled the colour of a fire truck; she gulped and started mumbling, "Uh, hi Mac t-this is my sister Mandy. Mandy meet my boss," She glared at her sister, "Detective Mac Taylor."

Completely unabashed Mandy turned around with a big smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Detective." She shook the hand he offered her.

He smiled at her, "The pleasure is mine I'm sure." Still shaking her hand he raised an eyebrow at Lindsay, "Your cop?"

Lindsay was trying desperately to regain her control. She forced herself to have eye contact with him, "Uh, Mandy likes to exaggerate."

He looked back at Mandy who still had a hold of his hand. He was quite amused, he smirked, "You exaggerate?"

She kept hold of his hand and leaned in, "She's in denial." She whispered loudly, "If you're around them for two seconds it's quite obvious." She finally let go of his hand with a wink.

Mac understood, "Yes, I've noticed."

Now Lindsay was just flabbergasted, "N-n-noticed?"

"I know him better then I know you," Mac addressed Lindsay, "But I'm pretty sure both of you are too stubborn to admit anything."

"You should have seen them the other night Detective," Mandy said, "I don't think they were in denial then, even if it was only for a few minutes."

"Mandy!" Lindsay couldn't think of anything else to say.

Mac chuckled, "I think you need a break Lindsay, why don't you and your sister grab something to eat. I'll finish up here."

"I was just…" Lindsay started.

"It's all right," Mac held up his hand, "You're allowed to eat."

"See!" Mandy said with a smile, "Great minds think alike."

Mac smiled at Mandy, "Exactly."

"I do have one question before we go Detective." Mandy said as Lindsay removed her lab coat.

"You can call me Mac." He said.

"Okay Mac, I was just wondering," She continued smiling which made Lindsay very nervous, "Is it a requirement for people to be attractive to work in this lab?" She asked seriously with a twinkle in her eye.

It took him a minute to let the question register then he chuckled again, "No, I guess that's just an added bonus."

"For me," She winked as Lindsay started pulling her out of the lab and pushing her toward the elevator.

"I'm sorry for her," She apologised.

Mac shook his head, "Don't be, she just made my day."

Lindsay sighed, "Yeah she has a tendency to do that."

"Enjoy your lunch Lindsay." He started working.

"I'll try."

"Oh and Lindsay," He looked up, "As long as you keep your relationship out of my lab, it's okay with me."

"Uh, I don't think…I mean." She stuttered.

He brushed her off, "I just figured I'd let you know."

"Um, thanks." She said then hurried down the hall to join her sister in the elevator, "Why do you always do that?" She hissed.

"Oh relax, he got a kick out of me." Mandy said with a smile.

Stella stepped onto the elevator just as it closed and regarded Lindsay as she spoke. "Just like every man within a ten foot radius of you, but do you always have to exploit it so blatantly?" She asked with a sigh, thinking it was about time that her sister went home.

Mandy wrapped her arms around Lindsay, "Lighten up hunny, these people aren't half bad, quit thinking you have to try so hard to impress them." She said as the elevator doors opened. "Hi I'm Mandy." She said to Stella.

"Hi I'm Stella," She shook the girl's hand, "What people were you referring to?"

"Lindsay's co-workers." Mandy answered linking her arm with Lindsay who was begrudgingly getting into a better mood. She couldn't deny the contagiousness of Mandy's personality much like everybody else.

"Well then that would be me too." Stella said as she joined them in the lobby of the building.

"I gathered as much," Mandy smiled, "Would like to join us for lunch? I'm on a mission to get my sister to admit something important."

"If this has anything to do with Danny count me in," Stella grinned.

"That's it the whole world is conspiring against me." Lindsay grumbled, although she had to admit she didn't mind so much, not that she was going to let Mandy know that just yet. Her sister didn't need more confidence and fine, it was true, she liked whatever this something was with Danny. She just couldn't believe it was happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** All right so Christmas is JUST around the corner so today is the last day I can do this for awhile...I will TRY to get more chapters up as soon as I can...cause I'm aware of your need for them. :) But it might not be till the new year. Happy Christmas to all my reviewers...now enjoy the chapter...and keep reviewing. ;)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

While Stella and Mandy did try and get Lindsay to admit some sort of attraction to Danny she stubbornly refused to give in. IF there was ever going to be anything she certainly wasn't going to tell them first. She still had no idea where Danny was on their whole 'situation'. She just knew that she wasn't going to admit yet that she'd loved kissing him and fantasized about doing it again.

However, she didn't manage to see him at all by the end of her shift. On her way up to her apartment her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and frowned, "I just got off work Don can't this wait?"

He laughed, "Actually this doesn't have anything to do with work. Are you home yet?"

"I'm just getting in the door why?" She waved at Mandy who was bustling around the kitchen making something.

"May I speak to your sister then?"

"You wanna talk to Mandy?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, no you're right I really don't. I'll get her," She walked over to the kitchen.

Mandy wiped her hands on a towel, "Who is it?" She asked.

"Don." Lindsay covered the phone with one hand and tasted whatever it was Mandy had made with the other.

"The tall cop with the dark hair and insane blue eyes?" Mandy asked with a smile and reached for the phone.

Lindsay held it back and looked at her sister, "Please promise me you'll behave."

She tried reaching for the phone then relented, "Fine, fine I won't sleep with him for the fun of it, now give me the phone."

Handing it to her sister Lindsay sighed, "Well that'll do for starters."

"Well hello there."

"Hey yourself," Flack said with a laugh, "So have you had a proper tour of the city yet?"

"Nah," Mandy leaned on the counter, "I've just seen the subway and a corner deli."

"Well that won't do, would you like a private tour complete with tour guide?"

"I'd love it," She grinned.

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"I'll see you then." She said then hung up and beamed at her sister, "See, I didn't talk about wanting his hot ass even once."

"Oh my I do believe you've grown." Lindsay deadpanned.

"Funny," Mandy stuck out her tongue, "Can I borrow your blue turtleneck?"

"Sure," Lindsay agreed, "I'm not going anywhere."

Mandy didn't even hear her she was already running into the bathroom, "Thanks I have an hour to get ready."

Lindsay pulled a wine glass out of her cupboard and grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge. She might as well have a nice drink with the meal she wasn't going to share with her sister. She'd just poured her glass when her home phone rang. "Hello?" She didn't even check the display.

"Hey you."

Even if she wanted her heart not to do a flip flop it did it anyway. She smiled in spite of herself, "Hi."

"Did I give him enough time?" Danny asked as he walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the counter.

It took her a second to understand then she laughed, "You mean Don? She just got off the phone with him."

"Perfect, what are you doing for dinner?" He asked.

"Well Mandy made some fantastic pasta so I was going to have some wine and eat that, want to join me?" She rushed the last bit of the question and hoped he still understood.

He did. "When is he picking her up?"

"In about 45 minutes."

"I'll be there in an hour." He said.

"Good." She said with a smile.

"Bye." He hung up and started unbuttoning his shirt; he had just enough time to shower and change.

* * *

Mandy came out of Lindsay's room forty minutes later, "Oh I know that smile." She said while putting her earring in, "That has Danny written all over it."

Lindsay was sick of denying it so she nodded, "He's coming over." She said simply.

"Well isn't that fantastic," Mandy said with a giggle, "Do we have to make a code so that I know it's safe to come in later?"

Blushing Lindsay swatted at her, "We're eating dinner, this was not a booty call."

"Whatever, how do I look?" She did a little spin.

"Gorgeous, as always."

"That's what I was going for, the 'gorgeous as always' look." Mandy grinned, "How much time do I have left?"

"Five minutes." Just then the buzzer went for the front of the building. "Well he's early." Lindsay mused and walked over to it, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Flack."

"I'll send her down."

Mandy grabbed her coat and purse then kissed her sister's cheek, "You have fun, Linds."

"You too," Lindsay smiled. She really was enjoying her sister being there, even though Mandy was good at stealing the spotlight even if it always followed her anyway. It was highly ironic that what Mandy did for a living was freelance writing. For such an isolated job the woman was an insane socialite, guys keeling over in her wake wherever she went.

Lindsay was inwardly surprised that Danny hadn't been instantly more attracted to Mandy than her. That usually was the case.

Right on time the buzzer rang again and as if on cue her heart did that stupid flip flop again, "Hello."

"Hey, it's me."

"Come on up." She held the button down then unlocked her front door, just in case he was bold enough to walk in.

He was. He knocked once then turned the knob, "Is it safe?" He asked as he stepped into her apartment.

She looked him over before answering, "Yeah, she's gone."

"Good," He visibly relaxed and took off his coat.

Lindsay just watched him then blurted out, "I figured you'd have been just as taken with her as Don and everyone else in the lab was."

He tilted his head to the side and regarded her for a moment, "I like her just fine, but I wouldn't say I was taken with her."

Needing something to do Lindsay got another wine glass and poured some for him, "I'd ask why, but I don't know if you'll give me a straight forward answer."

He accepted the wine she handed him and smiled, "Let's just say she's not you and leave it at that."

"Okay," She took a sip of her wine then put it on the counter behind her, "Do you want a tour of the place?"

"Yeah sure." He shifted from one foot to the other and just watched her. While he wanted to be there, this was still insanely awkward.

"Well," She walked over to stand a bit in front of him leaning in she pointed, "Right there is the bathroom, that other door is my bedroom, next to it the guest room, this is the living room and that place with the stove is the kitchen."

He leaned over her shoulder and followed where she pointed, "Riveting tour." He said into her ear. He put his wine down as he did this.

She turned around and looked at him, "So Mac talked to me today."

"Talk about your mood killer," He raised an eyebrow although he didn't move, they were as close as they could be without touching.

Gingerly she put her hands up to his chest and gauged his reaction with her eyes, "He said that, um, we can, you know…" She trailed off.

It didn't take that much persuading to get him to touch her, he rested both of his hands on her hips and smiled, "We can, you know…what?"

"Well," She licked her lips, "Uh, date, you know…if you want."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly, "I want," Was his only response.

She got lost for a moment. She wrapped her arms his neck and dug her fingers into his hair. They stood their kissing for what seemed like hours of heavenly bliss when she pulled away breathless, "We have to keep it out of the lab." She said.

He looked at her for a second then laughed, "You mean we can't do that in the lab?"

She blushed and looked down, "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Can we just pretend that everyone in the lab doesn't know what's going on and possibly enjoy dinner?" He kept an arm around her and guided her into the kitchen.

"I think we can do that." She reluctantly pulled away from him and started getting the necessary dishes.

"Good," He automatically took the dishes from her and brought them to the table.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why your father thinks you abandoned the family and why this necessitates avoiding him?" Lindsay asked while they ate.

Danny chewed thoughtfully for a minute, "I guess one day I'm going to have to, because apparently you're too curious to let it slide."

She was getting just slightly annoyed, "Avoiding one's family is a pretty big thing Danny, I just wanna know about you."

"You can know everything about me without knowing about my family." He countered.

She shook her head, "Not everything."

He sighed and conceded with a nod, "Fine, I promise you the next time you ask me, and it can't be tonight," He added in haste, "I'll tell you."

It would have to do for now, "That'll do."

"Great, now can we get back to enjoying the evening?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

_Meanwhilein Central Park_

Mandy slipped her arm in Flack's and shivered a bit, "You cold?" He looked down at her.

She shook her head, "Nah I just got a chill. You know this city is absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah I did know that." He agreed, "So I have a question."

"I might have an answer." She looked up at him with a smile.

"Was it the fact that Lindsay is smart or because she's the oldest that you feel the need to over compensate by being over the top?"

Mandy stopped walking and just stared at him, "Damn I figured it'd be a question about my favourite band or something. You shoot for the heart."

He smiled at her, "I've been curious about it since I met you."

"How in the world did you figure that out when I met you?" She was curious.

He shrugged, "I'm around a lot of different kinds of people and many of my friends are keen observers. I've learned to pay attention to people."

"Wow," She thought for a minute as they kept walking, "And here I thought you were just asking me out to jump the new CSI's sister before she went back to Montana."

He burst out laughing and put an arm around her waist to give her an affectionate squeeze, "While I'm sure that would be fantastic,that wasn't my plan."

"Shoot," She sighed smiling at him, "You went and made me actually like you."

He shook his head at her, "Consider it reciprocated, now answer my question."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN **Happy New Year! Okay I'm early, but heck I wanted this up cause I said it'd be soon...not sure where I'm going after this...any ideas? Anyway, this feels to me like an added fluffy chapter…so I apologise if it isn't up to the calibre of the others. I gotta get some more conflict going or this story will get boring awfully fast…Either way R&R… :)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

"Answer your question?" Mandy thought for a bit, "A little from column A and a little from column B."

"Very evasive," Flack said with a smile.

She turned to face him with a smile of her own, "I'd think you'd be used to that."

"Last time I checked you weren't a perp."

"Then maybe you should check again."

"I don't know about you Mandy Monroe." Flack said with a shake of his head.

"I thought you were a detective," She winked and kissed his cheek, "Why don't you detect and find out about me."

* * *

"So," Lindsay sat across from Danny on her couch and regarded him, "Now what?"

He was flipping through channels, "Now we definitely don't watch TV. Everything that's on is a cop show. I swear, they exploit our job and make it look way snazzier then it is." He sighed and turned the TV off.

Lindsay laughed, "That's ironic."

"What's ironic?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mandy asked Mac if it was a requirement to be attractive to work at our lab." She said.

"Wow she said that to him huh? What did he say?"

Lindsay shook her head, "I think he actually liked the comment."

"Mac just keeps changing," Danny mused, "He was mostly a hard ass last year then he starts dating; now he's a hard ass, with a sense of humour."

"Deadly combination," Lindsay grinned.

"Especially when you're on the receiving end," He sighed.

"What is it with you two?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shrugged, "We clash from time to time."

"That's it, that's what you're going to go with? You clash from time to time?" She asked incredulously.

"What have you heard?" Danny was instantly suspicious, gossip spread around the lab like wild fire. Gossip about him seemed to spread even faster then that.

"Nothing of consequence," She retorted and was getting slightly annoyed, "Danny are you going to give me a list of things I can talk about around you?"

He opened his mouth then closed it and sighed. He rubbed his face and looked down, "I really suck at this part." He mumbled.

"What part?"

"This whole emotional bonding part," He said with a wave of his hand.

Lindsay looked at him as he stared at his hands. She licked her lips and thought about it. This was much different than what she was used to, back home you knew everything about everyone. Even if they didn't want to talk it didn't matter, she'd know their mother, or sister or some other relative that would fill her in. Here, she was completely in the dark. She knew nothing about this guy except what she observed, that's it. She had no real inside track, she just had her intuition.

He got up when she didn't say anything and put his hand to the back of his neck, "Maybe this was a bad idea." He said and headed toward the door.

She watched him but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Logically he was right, they shouldn't be doing this it wasn't smart. What if they broke up, how could they work together? Could they really keep their relationship out of the lab? It was a bad idea it was better if he just left and they forgot anything every happened.

Then why was she making her way to him and putting her hand on his arm? "Don't go." She said quietly.

He stopped but didn't turn around, he was mentally beating himself up for coming there, for kissing her, for allowing himself to get this far. His problem wasn't that she wanted to know about him, his problem was he wanted to tell her. "Why?"

She walked around him so she was facing him and smiled, "Because you are the most mysterious person I've ever known and I like mystery."

He gave her a tentative smile, "You have no idea what you're saying."

"I know, that's what makes it fun." She said bringing herself closer to him, "Now tell me you don't want to stay."

He closed his eyes, he shouldn't, he thought. "You know I can't tell you that."

She smiled and kissed him, "I do now."

* * *

Mandy knocked on the door then jiggled the handle then after turning her key she knocked again. Peering her head around the door she had her eyes closed.

"Lindsay, you're sister is a whole new realm of weird."

Opening one eye then the other Mandy regarded Danny who was in the kitchen putting something back into the fridge. Lindsay was sitting on the couch looking at her sister with a bemused smile, "I was just making sure I didn't catch you in a compromising position."

Danny winked as he walked by her, "You're about twenty minutes late, that's a sturdy counter in there." When he saw her face he chuckled, "I'm kidding."

"Hey, she's speechless," Lindsay laughed, "Nice one."

"I'm not speechless," Mandy explained as she pulled her coat off and flopped into the armchair, "Just amazed at hottie's ability to be witty."

"Sweetheart, I've always been witty," Danny said with a laugh, "I just like to let others shine; it's one of my better traits."

"One of them," Lindsay agreed with a laugh.

Mandy got up and walked to the door and opened it, she stared at the number on the front then back at the couple, "It looks like the right apartment," She mused, "Okay who are you and what have you done with the denial twins?"

"No one denied anything Mandy." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, we just hate being dictated to," Danny added, "Now will you shut up about who's apartment your in and what's wrong with us and come over here to explain how this damn DVD player works."

"Honestly, you can break a particle down to the smallest atom and yet you can't make a DVD player work." Mandy laughed.

"We all have out talents; I just want you to feel needed." He countered then sat back and kicked his feet up on the table with a smile at Lindsay who was leaning against the other end of the couch.

* * *

Sheldon Hawkes walked by the trace lab and stopped. He watched Lindsay back out of the way smile at Danny and move around the table to give him more room. He responded by handing her a test tube she needed then went back to analyzing something in the microscope.

"What are you looking at?" Flack asked.

"Them," Hawkes pointed. Lindsay had printed something and indicated it as it came out. Danny stepped back from what he was doing to get it for her. He read out the results then handed it to her.

"What about them?" Marty said coming up to the two men who were intently watching.

"They're working together," Hawkes explained, "And I haven't seen one of them scowl, not once."

"Mandy said they were rather in sync the other night when she got home," Flack said.

"Wait a minute, isn't Mandy the sister?" Marty asked with a glance at Flack, "When did she start talking to you?"

"Right after I called and asked her out," He said with a grin.

"Shut up, you asked her out?" Hawkes was incredulous.

"Yup."

"Hey don't I get dibs cause I met her first?" Marty asked.

"You didn't call dibs, so therefore you forfeit the right." Flack said, "Besides I think she liked me best anyway."

"I wonder if Lindsay has any more sisters." Hawkes mused.

"You know," A voice said from behind them, "All you guys would need is curlers in your hair and a cup of coffee."

All three men became an interesting shade of red and turned, "Uh, Hi Stella." Flack was the first to speak.

She smiled at him, "May I ask what you three are finding so interesting in there?"

"Those two," Marty explained indicating Danny and Lindsay who were so engrossed in what they were doing neither noticed they were being watched.

Stella glanced at them, "Does the fact they are working fascinate you? Since neither of you are."

"No, they're not…" Hawkes started to explain then stopped, "Oh right."

"Yeah," Stella nodded, "I need you to drop off that DNA sample about five minutes ago and Flack, Mac is waiting in his office to talk to you and Marty I'm pretty sure that multiple at the bodega has enough bodies to keep you busy for a week."

"Right, sorry Stella." They said in unison and went their separate ways.

Leaving Stella to watch as Danny and Lindsay worked together, "Hmm," She muttered, "They aren't fighting."

_Meanwhile inside the trace lab_

"We are being watched, you do realize that right?" Lindsay said without looking up from her work.

Danny kept looking in the microscope, "Yup, they're waiting to catch us making out."

She chuckled, "They're gonna be waiting awhile."

"Agreed, I don't feel like putting on a show."

"Me neither," She got up and walked around him to get something she needed, "We can save that for later."

He smirked and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "After work you mean?"

"Mandy won't be home, she's meeting Don." Lindsay said manoeuvring around him to go back to where she was working.

"Well then consider it a date."

"Done."

* * *

She didn't have to take the subway home that night, Danny drove her. "Are you sure Mandy's not here?" He asked once they got inside the apartment.

"You really are scared of her aren't you?" Lindsay asked.

He smiled down at her in a way that made her skin warm instantly, "Nah, I'm just a private person."

"Private?" She raised an eyebrow, "Now what could you be thinking that's so private?"

He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her towards him, "Not so much thinking and more along the lines of doing." He whispered into her ear then kissed along her jaw line to her mouth.

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, "Oh." She managed in between kissing him, "I like this doing idea."

"Good, now stop talking." He put his hands under her and pulled her up so her legs were around his waist.

She did as she was told, mainly because she couldn't think of anything to say anyway. Her mind was deliciously elsewhere.

* * *

Mandy found a note hanging on the door handle of the apartment when she got home. She read it and smiled. Dialling a familiar number she waited.

"It's been three minutes do you miss me already?" Flack answered.

"Something like that," She said as she headed back to the elevator, "Mind if I come over, I think the apartment is, umm, occupied."

"Oh!" Flack understood instantly and laughed, "I am really going to want that mental picture out of my head."

"I'll see what I can do to help you with that."

"Perfect, I'll be back around the block in a sec." He pulled a u-turn and headed back to pick her up.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN** Okay don't hate me…PLEASE…lol This is a way for me to ensure a sequel, you will get a happy ending of some sort and Mandy still will have smart ass comments coming…I just needed to add some angst…makes it more interesting. ;) You guys like interesting right? I hope so. :)

**Disclaimer** No owning going on here, just fantasizing and it's ever so pretty in my mind. I hope CBS doesn't mind me borrowing and manipulating their characters. They'll come back unharmed I promise. ;)

* * *

"I'm leaving." Mandy announced one morning as Lindsay got ready for work.

It took a second for Lindsay to catch up to her sister but she did, "I was wondering when that would happen, you've been gone from home for almost a month already."

"You misunderstand me love," Mandy said leaning against the door of the bathroom watching her sister in the mirror, "I'm leaving your apartment, to go to one of my own, in New York."

Lindsay slid the mascara across her cheek then just stared at Mandy, "You're what now?"

"Moving here," Mandy said with a smile, "My editor says I can make more contacts if I'm here and this city has some insane appeal." She licked her lips.

"Stop right there," Lindsay said reaching for a tissue to clean her face, "I do not want to know about your fling with Don."

"It's not a fling," Mandy said defensively, "Any more than your tryst with Danny is, although from what I can tell, someone is definitely flung at some point."

Lindsay blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You broke the couch Linds," Mandy said with a laugh.

She was full on embarrassed, "We, uh, we did not umm…that couch was old anyway."

"Uh, huh," Mandy grinned, "Back to the conversation at hand, I wasn't asking your permission Linds, I'm old enough to live wherever I want."

"I know, I know, I just," Lindsay trailed off, "Are you sure?"

"Would you move back home?"

"Not in a million years."

"Exactly, so yes I'm sure."

"All right then, I guess we gotta look at finding you an apartment."

* * *

"She's moving here?" Danny set up his shot.

Flack nodded as he leaned on his pool cue, "Yeah, she told me last night."

"What do you think about that?" Marty asked as he took the cue from Danny and waited as Flack set up his shot.

Flack lined up and took the shot, when it landed in the corner slot he stood and shrugged, "Not really up to me."

Hawkes took the cue from him, "So you don't care?"

"I didn't say that," He took a swig from his beer, "We aren't at the point where she needs to consult me about shit like that."

"Could you even influence her either way?" Danny asked leaning up beside Flack.

Flack laughed, "Uh no, she's not the type that you tell what to do."

"It's genetic trust me." Danny agreed taking a drink.

"Aren't they cute?" Marty asked with a smirk at Hawkes, "All domesticated."

"It's disgusting actually." Hawkes said with a grin.

"I'm not domestic," Danny said firmly, "I don't do domestic, it's not my shtick."

"So then you're with Lindsay because?" Flack prompted.

Danny shrugged not wanting to have this conversation, "Because I want to be."

"In short he luffs her!" Marty said with a laugh. Hawkes and Flack exchanged a look, if anything Danny would vehemently deny that, he declared on a regular basis that he didn't fall in love.

Scowling Danny went to the bar to get another round of drinks, "Hell no!" He declared glaring at Marty.

"What'd I say?" Marty asked.

Danny didn't wait to answer he certainly wasn't going to get into it at a bar. He sure as hell was going to steer the conversation away from the Monroe sisters once he got back, this conversation was hitting too close to home.

"Howdy stranger," The voice literally purred into his ear.

He licked is lips in spite of himself, "Uh, hi Cindy." He turned to look at her and without thinking looked her up and down. Damn if she wasn't dressed to the hilt. He couldn't help but remember getting her out of an outfit like that.

"You haven't called me in awhile," She put her hand on his arm and stepped closer to him, "I missed you."

He gulped. His mind was screaming 'move' at him, but this woman was entirely too good at being seductive, "Yeah well," He licked his lips again; "I've been busy."

"Sure you have," She planted a kiss onto his cheek just barely grazing the corner of his mouth; "You know where to find me."

"Uh, huh," Was all he could get out as he tilted his head to the side and watched her walk away.

"I guess I was wrong," Marty said when Danny got back all three men having seen the whole exchange.

"Shut up." Danny mumbled downing half of his beer.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Hawkes asked.

"Tell who what?" Flack was confused, "Who was that woman?"

"Besides someone I want to get to know intimately," Marty mused scanning the crowd to look for her.

Danny wasn't talking; he just grabbed the pool cue and lined up his next shot hoping they would exhaust the conversation back to something that had nothing to do with him.

Hawkes ignored Marty and looked at Flack, "Tell Lindsay about Cindy and vice versa."

"I don't owe either of them anything," Danny said defensively, it's not like he'd seen Cindy since he'd started up with Lindsay.

The guys knew when to drop a subject and did so with grace veering back to shop talk. While Marty was taking his shot Danny leaned against the bar and downed the last of his beer staring straight ahead pensively. Why hadn't he told Lindsay about Cindy? Why hadn't he told Cindy about Lindsay? It's not like he had completely committed to either of them. Cindy probably wouldn't care either way; he was just a convenient lay for her. Lindsay on the other hand, he couldn't get away from the fact that she'd be incredibly hurt. Even though, he reasoned, the last time he'd been with Cindy was a couple of days before his first date with Lindsay. It's not like he had planned that date. Lindsay had just happened, which scared the shit out of him.

* * *

Something was wrong. An idiot could figure out that something was wrong and Lindsay was not an idiot. All day he had been avoiding her in the lab. She could tell the difference between him being busy and him flat out avoiding her. She hated being avoided, it drove her insane. Finally she cornered him in the locker room, "Okay what's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her funny, "What do you mean?"

"With you, what is wrong with you?" Her eyebrows were raised, she was expecting an answer.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine." He said, completely avoiding her gaze.

"You do realize that I'm trained in interpreting body language right?" Lindsay sighed, "So the fact that you can't give me eye contact, this is a large indicator to me that something is actually wrong."

He sighed and finally looked at her. His heart did that thing it always did when he looked at her and it drove him nuts. He put a hand on her arm, "We need to talk about this later." He said.

She groaned, "My God you're avoiding the answer."

"No, I'm doing exactly what Mac said," He walked away from her, "I'm keeping it out of the lab."

She watched him leave then sighed and sat down on the bench in front of the lockers. She wasn't going to be paranoid about this, she trusted him, she did. She had no reason not to, did she?

* * *

**AN** So after eleven chapters this story must end, cause I want it to. BUT it is conveniently leading right into a sequel…so fear not there will be resolution…and more Flack and Mandy…but still Danny and Lindsay…and yes I'll shut up and just write the thing now. 


End file.
